


Generosa

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 011 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marinas do Asfalto, sp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: Todo encontro é uma possibilidade. A Cidade pode ser generosa ainda que não perdoe os desatentos.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak, Seahorse Baian/Scylla Io
Kudos: 4





	Generosa

Que dizer do encontro no labirinto de concreto?

Se encontrar com alguém que você conhece, por acaso, na maior cidade do país é sempre uma experiência peculiar. Se encontrar com qualquer um é um desafio.

A Cidade não facilita.

Saber mapear e distinguir um apego de algo mais fugaz é tarefa que se aprende aos poucos. Colecionando derrotas apontariam os pragmáticos. Aprendendo diriam os oportunistas. E vivendo atestariam pessimistas e otimistas em raro acordo. 

Muitos se perdiam nas redes de possibilidades, outros se agarravam em qualquer sopro oferecido pela roda da fortuna que era a vida. 

Cuidadosamente colocou atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelos antes de aproximar o copo do nariz e aspirar o aroma ponderando se devia ou não provar daquele líquido.

Olhava para o copo como se a força de seu olhar pudesse fazer o objeto se desmaterializar. Um sorriso desfez seu bico quando sentiu o hálito fresco em sua orelha acompanhando o sussurro:

— Você não precisa beber se não gosta Eurrênio… Eu pego um suco ou água para você. Deixa isso para lá.

Bian adorava pronunciar aquele nome, estar perto do seu querido amigo. Io sentiu o arrepio languido correr por suas costas e ergueu os olhos brilhando misteriosos para o outro rapaz.

— Eu sei disso Bian. Estou me decidindo sobre essas bebidas ainda, mas em geral acho que tem um sabor quase nojento, não entendo o motivo de vocês gostarem.

Bian riu. Era ofensiva a forma que ele se referia a aguardente artesanal que tinha comprado mais cedo no empório do bairro. Por isso que dividir uma garrafa de vinho com Io rendia tanto, ele apenas bebericava disfarçadamente, nunca bebia com vontade.

Era muito fofo aquele homem, sim pois Io aos 22 não tinha mais nada de menino, além do rosto corado fazendo caras e bocas, botando a língua para fora, produzindo sons de ânsia forçada a cada gole. E as mãos que ele erguia entortando os dedos durante as caretas.

Simplesmente Adorável. 

Estava entretido, catalogando cada reação de Io e perdeu o olhar carinhoso que Isaak lançava a ambos da porta. Ele se apoiava no batente de forma displicente. 

Fazia algum tempo que não se encontravam, os amigos, para falar sobre a vida. 

Isaak não ficaria a noite toda, mas foi divertido fazer com eles aquela pizzas de frigideira na casa de Bian. Dividir algumas cervejas e lembrar de rolês e shows em que foram juntos. Mesmo focado em seu relacionamento sempre pensava em Io e Bian. Gostava de ver como eles estavam entrosados, apaixonados. Será que já tinham se dado conta? 

Sentiu os braços de Kanon rodeando seus ombros e lhe entregando a garrafa de cerveja para que se servisse de um gole. 

Isaak sentia uma enorme satisfação de ter Kanon ali com ele e seus amigos. 

Eles vinham passando muito tempo juntos, ouvindo música e conversando. Nessa tarde encontraram os amigos de Isaak inesperadamente no Centro Cultural da Vergueiro e acabaram decidindo ficar lá com eles que tinham saído da biblioteca, onde passaram a tarde estudando, Io estava se preparando para o vestibular com a ajuda e o incentivo de Bian. 

No fim da tarde todos foram para a casa de Bian, que era relativamente perto e desde então estavam lá os quatro nesse clima aconchegante de intimidade. 

Kanon também se agradou da companhia deles. Bian era surpreendentemente maduro, às vezes deixava escapar aquela arrogância tão comum aos jovens universitários, ao mesmo tempo tão dedicado a Io, que observava a tudo atentamente e parecia ter um senso de dever e lealdade muito aguçado. Sua meta agora era entrar na Universidade.

Eram bons amigos para seu Isaak. Gostavam de coisas parecidas e ele via traços do seu namorado neles.

Uma experiência antropológica. 

Bian sorriu para o casal e seguindo seu olhar Io fez o mesmo. A sintonia entre eles evidente. 

Eventualmente a Cidade é generosa nos encontros que proporciona. Mas assim como a beleza, é preciso estar atento para recebê-los. Chegar bem perto.

A Cidade não perdoa os desatentos.


End file.
